What's Wrong with Her?
by kittykat224
Summary: Casey is keeping a secret from Sam that could destroy their relationship.
1. My Secret

**Chapter One**

**My Secret**

**Casey's POV**

I woke up and looked at my growing stomach. I'm pregnant and Sam doesn't know. I found out three months ago myself. After me and Sam….well had sex for the first time, just to be safe I decided to go the free women's clinic to make sure everything was ok. Two days after that the nurse called and said I was pregnant. I can't be pregnant and be in high school! I'll never get into University. This is getting bad. I'm not showing yet, but I will be soon. Derek seems to be catching on, or he probably thinks I'm bulimic since I throw up every morning because of morning sickness.

I walked down into kitchen to grab my latest craving, peanut butter and scrambled eggs. I cooked the eggs and as I was getting out the peanut butter, my ass of a step-brother strutted into the kitchen with someone I especially did not want to see. Of all of his friends it had to be Sam-my boyfriend and my baby's father.

"Hey Casey." Sam said smiling at me. I tried smiling back but failed. "Hey." I quietly said scooping the peanut butter onto the scrambled eggs. Derek and Sam looked at me kind of funny.

"Um…are you ok?" Sam asked me curiously.

"Yeah why?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, you don't seem too happy to see me, you're boyfriend." Sam replied back.

"And you're eating peanut butter-with scrambled eggs!" Derek exclaimed to me wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yeah so whatever, can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled started an unnecessary outburst. It must be my whack pregnancy hormones.

"Geez Case. Calm down, what did you get an A- on your math test?" Derek asked jokingly receiving a look from Sam.

I started to cry. "Derek leave me alone! You're so annoying you jerk!" I then scream knocking my peanut butter and eggs on the floor in frustration and ran upstairs and slammed my door.

**No One's POV**

Derek and Sam were still standing in the kitchen in awe at Casey's sudden outburst. Neither of them had seen her in this sort of state and was just a tad bit concerned.

"Um…do you think she's ok?" Sam asked worriedl.y

"I have no idea, I've never seen her like this before." Derek replied shaking his head in confusion.

Sam then quickly walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. He knocked on Casey's door quietly. "Hey Case, it's me Sam. Can I talk to you?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Fine, whatever come in." Casey grumbled.

Sam walked in and sat on Casey's bed where Casey was laying. He put an arm around her and held her. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "Nothing, I'm fine, Derek was just bugging me is all." She replied simply as though nothing had happened.

"Well you've been acting weird for months and I'm sick of it." Sam replied taking his arm off of Casey's shoulder.

Casey then stood up screaming. "What the hell is wrong with you? What have I done to you?" Casey asked pissed off.

"You know what, you're not my problem, we're over, bye." Sam said meanly exiting the room.

Casey ran downstairs after Sam and pulled him back by his collar. "You can't break up with me not now!" Casey screamed whacking his arm. Sam stared at her in awe not sure how to retaliate.

Derek walked in just in time and grabbed Casey by her stomach picking her up in the air. "Oww you're hurting me! Please put me down." Casey screamed. It hurt her stomach so much because there was a baby in there and she also didn't want to danger her unborn child. "Not until you calm down." Derek said.

Casey was no yelping in pain and her face turned pale when her stomach started throbbing in pain. "Case?" Sam asked. "Are you ok? I wasn't trying to hurt you." Derek replied scared as to what was wrong with Casey. He put her down on the couch and she passed out.

"Dude you made her pass out!" Sam exclaimed bending down over the couch to see how is ex-girlfriend was.

"Oh crap, I didn't think I was hurting her! It was an accident!" Derek replied back nervously.

"I know. Let's just try to wake her up." Sam said calmly.

Derek and Sam were gently shaking Casey. Her eyes fluttered open. Derek and Sam helped her sit up. Casey clutched her stomach in pain. "Case, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" Derek asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, too." Sam replied.

Casey shook her head. "My stomach hurts but I'll be fine." She replied breathing heavily.

"Let us look at your stomach." Derek asked reaching for her shirt.

"No!" Casey yelled nervous that they would wonder why her stomach was a little larger than usual.

"Case." Derek said pulling up her shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her stomach. He had just seen this girl's stomach on vacation three months ago in Florida, it was as flat as a pancake. What he was thinking was that Casey was pregnant.

"Casey are you pregnant?" Sam asked thinking the same thing as Derek.

Casey quickly stood up and covered her stomach and nodded. "Sam I was going to tell you. I'm really sorry." Casey replied.

"Don't worry about that now, we need to take you to the hospital, something could have happened to the baby." Sam replied.

"I'm really sorry Casey, if I had known I wouldn't have grabbed you like that." Derek said helping Casey get her coat on. Casey nodded weakly.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, I'd like about 10 or so reviews before I update thanks!**


	2. Talking with Sam

**Chapter Two**

**Talking with Sam**

Casey had been waiting in the emergency room for the past two hours. There were so many people she wondered when they would get to her. Sam and Derek were sitting next to her looking as nervous as she was. Derek was terrified that he could've possibly somehow damaged Casey and the baby. Sam was nervous that he was going to be a father. Casey was getting anxious, she just wanted to go home.

"Casey McDonald." A young looking nurse called out her name. Casey stood up, Sam and Derek following her.

"Follow me this way." The nurse said kindly leading the threesome into a room in the bustling ER. She motioned for Casey to lie down on the bed.

"Ok, so it seems that you're pregnant and you think something may have happened to the baby?" The nurse asked Casey.

"Yeah, my step-brother didn't know I was pregnant and picked me up and my stomach started throbbing and I passed out while lying on the couch." Casey replied back.

"Well, are you in pain now?"

Casey nodded in response.

"Ok, I'm going to get a wheelchair so we can take you down to the ultra sound room to check everything out, but in the meantime will you please put this on." The nurse said handing Casey a Johnny.

Casey nodded.

"Um, yeah we'll wait outside while you change." Sam said patting Casey on the arm.

"Yeah, tell us when you're down." Derek said.

"I will." Casey said.

After Casey got changed, she, Derek, and Sam waited about five or so minutes until the nurse reappeared with a wheelchair. "Ok Casey, sit down in this wheelchair and we'll be on our way." She said smiling at her.

Sam and Derek helped a weak Casey off of the bed and onto the wheelchair carefully.

Down in the ultrasound room the nurse had Derek and Sam help her on the bed then she went to get an obstetrician to do the ultrasound. The obstetrician came in about five minutes later and hooked up the machine.

She lifted up Casey's johnny to reveal her stomach and put a blanket on her lower half of her body.

"Well, Casey let's take a look at this baby of yours." She said kindly.

Casey looked over at Sam with tears in her eyes. Sam walked over to her and held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Derek patted Casey on the back.

"So how many months pregnant are you?" The doctor asked her.

"Three months." Casey replied looking at the ultrasound screen.

"Well, you're baby looks perfectly fine. The throbbing pain was just a reaction to getting picked up, so you'll both be fine." She replied.

"What about when I passed out?" She asked curiously.

"It's probably because you're stressed about this pregnancy and very tired. I would take it easy if I were you." She replied.

Casey nodded. "At least the baby is ok." She said looking at Derek with a small smile. They smiled back at her.

**Later at home**

Derek and Sam were downstairs playing video games. Her mom and George had taken Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to the movies with their friends. Casey walked into her room after taking a shower and got dressed in sweats. She knew she was going to have to talk to Sam eventually about her being pregnant and what they were going to do. She walked downstairs to go see Sam.

"Hey, Sam um could we talk, like maybe in my room?" Casey asked nervously.

"Yeah sure." Sam said looking at Derek for approval. He nodded and he and Casey went upstairs. Casey shut the door to her room and she and Sam sat down on her bed.

"So are you sure you're feeling ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Casey replied smiling.

"So, um about me being pregnant and all. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was just so nervous about what would happen. If you would break up with me and not help me." Casey said worriedly.

"No, I'm not mad. I understand that you were nervous to tell me. But don't worry, I'm not going to leave you. I want to be here for you and our child." Sam said gently placing his hand on Casey's stomach.

Casey smiled and leaned over and kissed Sam. He kissed her back.

"I want to keep this baby, not give it up for adoption and definitely not get an abortion." Casey said seriously.

"Me too, I would never give up my own child and I don't believe in abortions." Sam replied back.

"Well, then it's settled. I think we should go over to the free clinic tomorrow and find out if we're having a girl or a boy. It's the perfect time." Casey said placing her hand on top of Sam's on her stomach.

"I do, too." He replied smiling.

"What do you want to have? Boy or girl?" Casey asked.

"Either one, I'd love having a son to teach him guy things and I'd love having a daughter to protect." He replied thinking about his unborn child.

"Me too, either one would be great to have." Casey replied back.

They started kissing. Casey was so happy that everything was going to be ok for them both. Except for the fact that her mom and George and Sam's parents didn't know yet…………

**AN:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Give me some ideas about what should happen next. Should Casey and Sam have twins, just one baby, and should it be a girl or a boy? Please review, I'd like 10 or so reviews before I update plz! Thanks:D**


	3. Kayleigh Mae and Braden Scott

**Chapter Three**

**Kayleigh Mae and Braden Scott**

Today Casey and Sam were going to go to the free clinic today to find out the sex of their baby. Casey and Sam were excited about having either a boy or a girl, as long as he or she was healthy.

"Case, Sam's here!" Derek called yelling up the stairs to Casey.

Sam stood in the foyer. Nora and George just thought that the three of them were going to the movies when they were actually all going to the free clinic. Derek had decided he wanted to come since he is the uncle and all.

"I'm coming!" Casey replied back.

Casey came downstairs in jeans and a hoodie to protect her from the chilly air.

At the free clinic Casey sat impatiently next to Sam. She and Sam were sort of together. Just for the sake of their child, at least Casey thought that's why he was being so nice to her. Sam had decided that he wanted to start a relationship again with her, he still loved her so much.

"Casey McDonald?" An older looking nurse called out looking around the room.

"Hi." Casey replied shaking the nurse's hand.

Casey and Sam walked into the examining room while Derek waited in the waiting room.

After Casey had changed it was time for the ultrasound to begin.

"So, on my chart it says you're here because you're three months pregnant and you want to find out the sex of your baby." She replied smiling at Sam and Casey.

She rolled the "mouse" over Casey's stomach with a smile on her face.

"Well, your babies are doing fine." She replied.

"Babies!" Casey and Sam asked at the same time.

"Well, yes you're actually having twins, congratulations!" She replied happily.

"Wow, twins." Sam said half excited, half nervous as to the thought of raising not one, but two babies at the same time.

"So what are we having?" Casey asked nervous to the fact that she was carrying more than one baby.

"You're having a boy and girl. Congratulations again!" She cheerfully stated.

"Oh my god Sam! We're having a girl and a boy!" Casey replied ecstatically.

"Wow, this is great!" Sam replied hugging Casey.

Casey walked out into the waiting room to tell Derek their news.

"So, am I having a niece or a nephew?" Derek asked excitedly.

"Actually, both." Casey replied waiting to see what Derek's reaction would be.

"Wait, two babies, you're having twins!" Derek asked surprised.

"Yep, a girl and a boy!" Sam said placing an arm around Casey.

"Wow." Derek replied thinking about this surprising news.

Later at home Casey was nervous as to how she was going to hide her pregnancy. Hiding her stomach if she was just going to have one baby was hard enough-but twins? How was she going to do it? She was going to be twice as larger! Her mom and George were going to find out. She'd have to give up her twins, her daughter and son. Casey was so nervous that started to cry.

Derek got up from his room to go outside and practice hockey with Sam when he stopped in the hallway. "What the…?" He asked himself, wondering if it was Casey he heard crying. He gently knocked on Casey's door.

"Casey…is that you…crying?" He asked quietly.

"Is Sam here? I want to talk to him!" She replied back aggravated.

"Yeah, he's outside, I'll send him up." He replied going downstairs and outside to get Sam.

Derek found Sam waiting for him outside. "Hey Sam, Casey is really upset. I told her you'd go up to her room and talk to her." He replied.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Sam replied running to the house.

He knocked on Casey's door. "Hey Casey, its Sam…Derek said you wanted to talk to me?" Sam asked kindly.

"Yeah, come in." Casey replied sniffling from her room.

Sam entered Casey's room to find her curled up in a ball on her bed shaking. Concerned he walked over to her and put a caring arm on her stomach.

"Is something wrong? With the babies?" He asked worriedly.

"Not physically, but emotionally-with me I mean." She sighed sitting up. Sam placed an arm around her shaking body.

"Sam, my Mom and George are going to find out. I mean I'm going to be huge, hello, there are two babies, two! In here!" She said yelling and pointing at her stomach.

"Yeah, I know our son and daughter. But Casey, we'll tell them soon. We have like a month until you show. We'll figure it out. It'll be ok." He said embracing Casey caringly. She nodded showing a small smile.

"What about names? I was thinking you and I could each name a baby. I'll name the girl and you name our son." She said excitedly.

"Sounds cool to me. I actually have already thought of a name." He said happily.

"Really? What is it?" Casey asked wondering what her son's name would be.

"Braden Scott." He replied his face lighting up at the name.

"Wow, I love it Sam!" She said leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her back.

"Thanks, what about you? What is our beautiful daughter going to be named?" He asked.

"Kayleigh Mae. What do you think?" Casey said smiling at the thought of her unborn daughter.

"I think it's perfect." He said smiling at Casey placing a warm hand on her larger than usual stomach.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, 5 or so reviews would be nice! Thanks for all the suggestions on if Casey and Sam should have a boy or a girl! I hope you like that they're having twins and I really hope you like their names! **


	4. Kicked Out: a kind of redo

**AN: I decided I'd change the part about Sam's parents paying for daycare and an apartment. That's totally unrealistic somehow, even though in my other story that happened but yeah lol. The only part I changed is like a paragraph at the end of the story! Lol!!!**

**Chapter Four**

**Kicked Out**

Casey had been trying as hard as she could to hide her growing stomach. She was now in her fourth month, which was when some pregnant women would start to show. But she was having not one, but two babies, which meant she was twice as big. She looked like she could be about 5/12 months pregnant. She was terrified what her mom and George would say, as well as Sam's parents.

"Hey Case, phone, it's Sam!" Derek yelled from his room after the phone had stopped ringing.

"OK." Casey got up and went into Derek's room to grab the phone. "Thanks." She replied. Derek nodded in reply.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Casey asked cheerfully.

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to come over, we need to talk." Sam replied.

Omg, Casey thought to herself, he's going to dump me! He's going to abandon me and our babies!

"Wait, talk? Are you breaking up with me? Because I don't think I can raise two babies all by myself!" Casey said all in one breath nervously.

"No, Casey! I'm not going to dump you _or_ abandon our son and daughter. You know I would never do that to you, or them." He replied upset.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just really stressed lately about my parents and yours finding out." She said sighing heavily.

"Well, I know, stress isn't good for you and the babies. You need to relax. But actually, I called to talk to you about telling our parents about you being pregnant." He said quietly.

"I think we should tell them today. Why don't you come over like now and then we'll go to your house afterwards and tell your parents." She replied worriedly.

"Ok good idea, I'll be right over. Love you bye." He replied hanging up.

"Love you bye." She said back terrified about her parent's and his finding out about her pregnancy.

Casey and Sam had just sat down with her mom and George. "Mom, George, there's something very important Sam and I need to talk to you about." She said looking at Sam with a scared look on her face. He smiled at her nervously.

"Yes, Casey, what is it?" Nora asked wondering what possible trouble Casey could have gotten herself in.

"Well….I'm pregnant." She said all in one breath.

"Pregnant?" George asked.

"What! How far along? And I'm guessing its Sam's?" Nora asked angrily.

"I'm four and a half months pregnant and with twins actually. And yes, it's Sam's! I would never cheat on him!" She said defending herself.

"Twins?! There is no way you two could even raise one baby, let alone two! How could you be so irresponsible! I thought you were both smarter than this!" Nora exclaimed.

"You and Sam have two options. It's too late for an abortion, but you can give them up for adoption. But if you want to keep them both, then you can't live here anymore." George stated glancing at Nora. Nora nodded in approval.

Casey jumped up outraged. "WHAT! I am not giving up my son and daughter and how can I take care of them on my own with just Sam's help!?" Casey asked.

"Whoa Casey, I know you're mad, I am too, but you can't get all worked up, it's bad for your health." He said sitting Casey down.

"Mrs. McDonald, Mr. Venturi, I know Casey and I should've been more responsible, but things happen." Sam explained rationally. Casey nodded in agreement.

"If you were going to have sex, you should've thought of the consequences!" Nora said now yelling.

"Go pack your stuff, and get out of this house now!" George yelled.

Casey bit her lip to stop her from crying. Sam led her upstairs to get all of her stuff.

"It'll be ok." Sam said rubbing a sobbing Casey's back. "We'll talk to my parents, I'm sure they'll be more rational about it.

**Later**

Sam and Casey had talked to his parents. They weren't happy with them, but they decided that if they were responsible enough to have sex at such a young age, that they were responsible enough to take care of the baby on their own. Sam and Casey were going to move into Sam's basement and that would be their "apartment." They'd be responsible of taking care of their babies as well as paying for daycare. That would mean they'd both have to get jobs. They also absolutely had to stay in school.

Casey was glad that she and Sam would actually have a place to live. Sam and Casey were going to sleep in the basement that night to get used to it.

"Thank god your parents are supporting us." Casey said down the stairs and into the basement.

"Yeah I know, we'll be able to keep our son and daughter." He said smiling embracing Casey.

"It's all going to turn out ok." She smiled and kissed him.

**AN: I'd like 5 or so reviews before I update! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**


	5. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**AN: I promise I'll update soon! I've been really busy with other stories and of course school! Lol so expect an update sometime this weekend! Please review and give me some ideas!!! Thanks to all my reviewers so far!**

**Kat**


	6. Abruption

**Chapter Five**

**Abruption**

Sam and Casey were back together, again. They had grown close due to Casey's pregnancy. Things were going pretty well for the two of them. Casey was now into her fifth month of her pregnancy.

Casey woke up with pains in her stomach. She was only five months pregnant. She couldn't be in labor, that'd be way too soon. She passed it off as being just some cramps.

"Hey Case. You awake?" Sam asked coming down the basement stairs.

"Yeah." Casey replied attempting to hoist herself off the bed.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked hurrying over to a pregnant Casey.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it, I'm sure they're just cramps." Casey said clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home…I don't want anything happening to you three." Sam said caringly helping Casey sit back down on the bed.

"No, it's fine." Casey said reassuringly. Sam nodded wondering if Casey was going to be ok.

At school Casey was still having pains in her stomach. She ignored them still. In the middle of science class, things started to get bad. Derek happened to sit next to Casey in that class, they were working on a lab together. He was staring at her, wondering why she was clutching her stomach and wincing.

"Hey Case, you ok?" Derek asked quietly so the students near them wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, my stomach has been killing me since the morning." Casey replied.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital. I'll go get Sam. Tell the teacher you have a headache or something and we'll sneak out of school." Derek said quickly.

Casey nodded. Derek went off to find Sam. He stopped in front of the English classroom to get him.

Sam slipped out of the class, he wouldn't get caught, the teacher had gone to photo copy something.

"Is everything ok? Is it Casey?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Casey said her stomach has been hurting since this morning, we need to get her to the doctor's." Derek replied.

"I knew something was wrong." Sam said putting his hand to his head.

"We need to go get Casey; she's out by your car." Derek said. Sam nodded.

The three of them arrived in the emergency room and signed Casey in. Casey sat there clutching her stomach.

"What if something's wrong?" Casey asked nervously.

"It's my fault then, I should've made you stay home." Sam said upset.

"No, don't worry about it, we'll know soon." Casey said squeezing Sam's hand. Sam placed his hands on her stomach. "Kayleigh, Braden, stay strong." He said kissing Casey on the cheek. Casey just smiled.

"Casey McDonald?" A female doctor said entering the waiting room.

"Yeah that's me." Casey said getting up with Sam and Derek's help.

"Follow me this way." She replied.

Casey went into a room with Derek and Sam. About ten minutes later the nurse took the three of them down into an ultrasound room.

"So what happened?" The nurse questioned.

"I don't know, my stomach just started to hurt this morning." Casey said worriedly.

Sam and Derek squeezed her hand.

The nurse pulled up Casey's shirt to reveal her big stomach. She rolled the thing around.

A worried look came upon her face.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked noting the nurse's expression.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked getting very worried.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Derek said.

"It seems as though your placenta has ruptured." She replied.

"Oh my god." Casey said starting to cry.

"It'll be ok Casey." Sam said not really knowing if that was true.

"What's going to happen and what really is placenta abruption?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I've read about it, but I don't really know that much." Sam said responding to Derek's comment.

"The placenta has separated from Casey's uterus, which can cause serious complications for both Casey and the babies." The nurse replied.

"Why did this happen?" Casey asked upset.

"It's common for women who are having twins to experience this." She explained.

"Well, what's going to happen?" Sam asked concerned.

"Casey will need to put on an IV. You and the babies will be on constant watch in the maternity ward. If things get serious, you'll have to have the baby soon." She stated.

"But it's too early!" Casey cried out.

"Shh Casey, it'll be ok." Sam said rubbing Casey's arm. Derek rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

**AN: I need ideas on what should happen? Kill of the babies, Casey?! Idk, I don't want to make it depressing! Please review and give me ideas, thanks to everyone who has so far!**


	7. Never Gonna Leave Your Side

**Chapter Five**

**Never Gonna Leave Your Side.**

Casey stirred in her sleep, uncomfortable in the hospital's bed. It was her first night there. About an hour ago she had been admitted into the hospital. She was given her own private room at an extra cost, room 229 to be exact. She was going to be out of school, for about four months or more. That drove Casey crazy. The doctors weren't going to let her take tests and do schoolwork because they thought it would put stress on her and the babies, she was to stay in bed all day. She was only allowed to get up to go the bathroom.

Sam's parents had rushed to the hospital as soon as Sam had Derek call them. Of course though, Casey's parents weren't going to visit her. They had kicked her out. Derek and had promised Casey that'd he'd tell Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti what was going on, but Nora and George forbid the three of them to visit Casey.

Casey opened her eyes to see Sam's hand on her stomach, and Derek sitting across the room looking at Casey with concern in his eyes.

"Hey Case, you're awake." Sam said smiling at Casey.

"Yeah, hey both of you, thanks for staying here with me." Casey said to the two boys.

"No problem sis, I love you, and my niece and nephew." Derek said with a slight smile.

Sam nodded. "Case, I'm always going to be here for the three of you. I love, Kayleigh and Braden. I will never leave any of you, I promise." Sam said kissing Casey gently. She smiled.

"Thanks, the three of us love you and greatly appreciate what a great person you're being." Casey said placing her hand on top of Sam's. They stared down at her stomach and they both smiled.

Their "lovey dovey" moment was interrupted by the door opening and the three people that entered the room.

"Lizzie, Edwin, Marti? What are you doing here? I thought Nora and George forbid you guys to come see me, or us." Casey said gesturing towards her stomach.

"Yeah and how'd you get here?" Derek asked his siblings.

"First of all, we have to see Casey, she's our sister, and we love her and her two babies.' Lizzie stated.

"And we took a cab, Lizzie and I, and even Marti surprisingly had some money." Edwin added.

Casey, Sam, and Derek nodded.

"Hi Casey!" Marti shouted cheerfully. Casey smiled.

"How are the babies?" Lizzie said walking over to her older sister.

"They're not doing so great." Casey said glumly.

"But they'll be better soon." Sam said smiling hoping for that to happen.

"What are you guys going to name them?" Edwin asked.

"Kayleigh Mae is my name I chose for the girl." Casey said smiling.

"And Braden Scott is what I'm naming the boy." Sam said looking at Casey's large stomach which held their two little miracles.

A little while later after Derek had decided to take his younger siblings home and returned; a nurse came in to check on the babies.

"Hi. I'm going to be doing some tests on you and the babies, so do you want anyone to leave the room?" A young looking nurse asked sweetly.

"No, this guy here" Casey said pointing to Sam "Is the twin's father and my boyfriend and the other boy can stay here, he's my step-brother." She replied.

She nodded. "Well, I'm your nurse, Kelly; I'll be on call 24/7 for you and your twins." She said smiling glancing at Casey's medical chart.

"Let me do an ultrasound to see how everything's going." She said turning on the machine.

She hooked up the machine and moved the thing around Casey's belly.

"Well I have some bad news and some good news." She said with a look of concern on her face.

"What is it?" Casey asked starting to panic.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked squeezing Casey's hand.

"Well, it seems as though the placenta is detaching itself further from Casey's uterus." She stated.

"Wait, so is that really bad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what's going to happen and what's the good news?" Casey asked nervously.

"Well to answer his question, it's pretty bad, for you. What's going to happen is as soon as the babies get to 32 weeks **(AN: I'm guessing here ppl!) **or even sooner we'll have to have Casey have the babies. But she might lose too much blood, and that could be a life threatening problem for her. The good news is though, that the babies won't suffer any harm other than being born premature." The nurse said.

Casey and Sam nodded just trying to take in all of that information. Derek sat there, dumbfounded. He was wondering if Casey was going to survive through all of this.

"I'll finish up some more of the tests later. I'll let the three of you take in this information." The nurse said gathering up Casey's chart and leaving the room.

Casey started sobbing. Sam started to cry as well and reached over to hug Casey. "Shh, it'll all be ok. Nothing bad is going to happen." Sam said hoping his girlfriend wouldn't die. Casey nodded, not knowing to believe him. Derek sat there, letting the tears pour out of his eyes, he cared and he cared **_deeply_** for Casey. He didn't want to lose her.

"It'll be ok Case." Derek said getting up from his seat across the room and walking over to Casey.

Sam kissed the top of her head. "It'll be ok 'cause I'm never gonna leave your side." Sam said looking at Casey. Casey nodded, letting her hot tears form a stain on Sam's shirt.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, if you read my story I'd really like that! Also, if you have any ideas for my story, they're greatly appreciated, thanks to the other ideas so far! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You all rock!!!**


	8. TwentyEight Weeks

**Chapter Seven**

**Twenty-Eight Weeks**

Casey was still in the hospital, now at 28 weeks, or seven months pregnant. She had been in the hospital for two months now, on strict bed rest and constant watch from a team of doctors. She was terrified…the babies were going to be born in a month, only at twenty-eight weeks, which isn't very early but still pretty early for her to have the twins.

Casey was trying to sleep but couldn't. She kept on getting sharp pains in her stomach. Sam had gotten up to go to the bathroom and Derek went home for some rest. Casey was in labor and in a _ton_ of pain. She pressed the "nurse" button on the wall and a nurse walked in along with Sam.

"Is everything all right dear? You pressed the button." One of Casey's nurses said kindly.

Sam ran over to Casey who was holding her stomach and breathing heavy.

"Case, are you in labor?" Sam questioned worriedly.

She nodded.

"Oh my, let me go get the other doctors." The nurse stated leaving the room.

"Sam I'm nervous, I'm only seven months pregnant, what if something happens to the babies!?

"It'll be OK Case, I'll take care of you, and the doctors will take care of you." Sam said nervously. Casey nodded.

The doctors came back and prepped Casey for a c-section. Only Sam was allowed in with her. Sam had called Derek to come back to the hospital and was pacing the halls outside of the OR.

Sam held her hand the whole time. After about ten or so minutes in there the doctor made an announcement.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy!" The doctor said. Casey smiled and looked over at Sam.

"Is he alright?" Casey asked scared of the answer.

"Well, he is a little less than two pounds and isn't breathing on his own. We're putting him in an incubator." The doctor replied.

"You can go see our son, I'll be fine." Casey told Sam.

"I'll wait till our little girl is born." Sam replied stroking Casey's hair. "You're doing great." He said. She smiled.

"Congratulations again, you have a little girl here! She's about a pound and a half." The doctor stated.

"Case, do you mind if I go see them?" Sam asked. Casey shook her head no.

Sam made his way over to the incubators that held his two children.

"Hey Kayleigh, Braden." He said reaching into his son's incubator. He felt his son's tiny hand. His head was about the size of Sam's palm. _He's so adorable. _Sam thought about his son. He had Casey's dark brown hair and Sam's eyes. He looked in at his tiny daughter even smaller than her brother. _She's gorgeous. _Sam thought. She was a spitting image of Casey She had a tiny amount of Casey's hair and her blue eyes. She had Sam's facial structure. He walked back to Casey and squeezed her hand.

"Braden is beautiful and Kayleigh is so gorgeous." Sam told Casey.

"Aww, I can't wait to see them." Casey replied.

Twenty minutes later and Casey was in her room sleeping. She wanted to see the babies but the doctors wanted her to rest before she went down to the NICU.

Derek strutted in with a bunch of balloons, flowers, and teddy bears.

"Hey." Derek said whispering, seeing that Casey was asleep.

"Hey dude." Sam replied.

"So congratulations on being a father." Derek said placing all the gifts on a table at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." He replied. Casey stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey Derek." Casey said.

"Hey, how are you doing? Did I wake you up?" Derek asked.

"I'm ok, no don't worry you didn't wake me up." Casey replied. Derek nodded.

"So how are the babies?" Derek asked.

"They can't breath on their own and they're in incubators. The doctors said at this rate they won't be able to come home for about two and a half months." Casey said sadly. Casey then noticed all of the gifts on the table. "Derek, you didn't have to buy me anything!" Casey exclaimed.

"Nah, I felt like it." He replied.

Casey looked at all the things Derek had bought. There was a pink bouquet of flowers, a blue bouquet, two "It's a girl!" balloons, two "It's a boy!" balloons, a "Congratulations on your twins!" balloon, a pink and blue teddy bear, and a pink and blue blanket.

"Case, I actually got you something." Sam said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small blue box and opened it. Casey gasped.

"Oh my god, Sam!" Casey squealed excitedly.

"Casey McDonald, I love you and our children so much, once we graduate high school I want to marry you." Sam stated happily.

"I'd love to marry you!" Casey replied hugging Sam tearing up. Derek smiled at the two.

It was a perfect moment.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!!**


	9. The Future

**AN: This chapter might be sort of confusing; it's going to skip a lot of years in between. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Future**

Today was the day Casey and Sam were going to take home the twins. Their lungs had developed normally and they were each now a healthy eight pounds. Casey had been released from the hospital two days after her c-section. The cribs were set up in Sam's basement with all the necessary supplies for the babies. Sam had strapped two car seats into the back of his car and the two were about to arrive at the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and a nurse handed Sam Kayleigh. Sam cradled her gently and looked into his daughter's eyes. She was still small, about the weight of a healthy newborn baby. He was so relieved both of the twins made it through without complications-it was truly a miracle. Sam put Kayleigh into a baby carrier and placed a knitted pink blanket over her small boy. He picked it up and went over to Casey who held a baby carrier in her right arm.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Casey said happily, finally able to take her children home.

When they arrived home Casey put Braden in his crib while Sam put Kayleigh in hers. Casey walked over to Sam and hugged him. He kissed her.

"Sam, I am so happy everything is ok now, it's amazing. I love you and our twins so much." Casey said softly into his ear. He smiled when he heard that.

"I love you too and Kayleigh and Braden. You three are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't know I could love anyone more than I love you." Sam replied sweetly.

**2 Years Later**

"Casey McDonald." The principal of her high school stated. Casey stood up from her chair and walked up to the stage. She looked out into the crowd. She saw Sam giving her the thumbs up, Sam's parents smiling at her proudly, and Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti cheering for her. The people she didn't see, but wanted to, were her mom and George. They still hadn't talked to her since the day they kicked her out.

Casey shook hands with the principal and other staff members and received her diploma. She smiled and walked of the stage happily. The beginning of a new life, for her, Sam, Braden, and Kayleigh.

Casey and Sam had decided to move to the states, they had had enough of Canada, and wanted to try something new. A fresh start really. Casey had even gotten into a school in the states, Cornell, in Ithaca, New York. She was thrilled. A whole door of opportunities were about to open up for her. Casey was going to major in law, she'd be able to support her family with a great job. She and Sam would be able to live in a house of their own-the way life should be. Sam had been accepted into Ithaca College. They'd both been working and had saved up just enough to get a small apartment in between both of their colleges. They also would be able to put both the kids into daycare, Cornell offered one for students

**One Year Later**

Marti walked up the aisle in a soft pink colored flower girl dress. Light pink roses were getting strewn across the beautiful church's carpet. Casey smiled at her younger step-sister. Today was Casey and Sam's wedding today. He had officially proposed to her a year ago and they had decided to have a July wedding, before they both moved to the states. Three year old Kayleigh and Braden were sitting on Sam's parents laps having no clue what was going on.

Casey and Sam left for their honeymoon to Hawaii (thanks to Sam's parents) leaving their twins in care of Sam's parents. When they got packed they packed up everything they owned and said goodbye to everyone. They took a plane down to New York and moved into their apartment in Ithaca, New York-time for their new life to begin.

**Eight Years Later**

Casey had just graduated college and Sam had just graduated as well. He had decided to major in technology and had recently gotten a job in technology engineering. Casey had gotten a job at a law firm in New York City, which also happened to be where Sam's job was. Casey's job paid well, as well as Sam's, and the two were going to able to put a down payment on a nice enough apartment.

Kayleigh and Braden had just turned eleven and were in the fifth grade. Casey really wanted to have more children, but was unsure of what Sam would think. They had just recently gotten jobs and relocated from Ithaca to the Big Apple and they probably wouldn't have any time for a new baby. It was too late to think of planning on having a baby, Casey was already pregnant. She was actually two months along. She had found out at the doctors the other day and was deciding on how to tell Sam.

Casey walked into the living room where she found Sam watching tv with the twins.

"Hey Sam honey, can I talk to you for a sec, in our room?" Casey asked her husband. Sam nodded and stood up and walked into her room.

"Is everything ok Case?" Sam asked curiously. He could tell she was nervous about something; she wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Um Sam, well I know how you wanted to wait to have more children, but I'm actually pregnant, two months along actually. I found out yesterday at the doctors." Casey said nervously waiting for Sam's reaction. A smile broke out on Sam's face. He embraced her excitedly.

"Case, wow, I'm so happy!" He exclaimed.

"Really, I thought you would be mad. I mean we just got jobs and I'm already pregnant." Casey replied.

"Babe, I love you so much and I really want a baby." He stated. He looked down at her not-showing yet stomach and placed his hand there. She looked down and smiled and put her hand on top of his.

**Nine Months Later**

Casey and Sam had the nursery all ready. They didn't know if it was a girl or boy this time, they wanted it to be a surprise. Casey was standing in the yellow duck themed room and sighed. The apartment had only three small bedrooms. Casey and Sam shared one and the twins now had to as well now. If she and Sam were going to have more children they were definitely going to need a bigger place. Sam had been getting promoted a lot at work and Casey's boss promised her a promotion once she returned back from her maternity leave. Casey's thoughts of the future were interrupted when she felt water beneath her feet. Her water had broken. **_"SAM!?"_** Casey practically screamed.

Sam heard her and ran from the living room to the nursery.

"Casey, everything ok?" He looked down at her feet and got his answer. "I'll get the bag!" He stated. "I'll call Derek and tell him to pick up the twins from school!" He said.

"Wait, Derek's in town why?" Casey said in between wincing.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, but oh well. Here let me help you." Sam said caringly putting his hand on the small of Casey's back and helping her get out of the room.

At the hospital Casey had been in labor for about four hours when a nurse poked her head into the room.

"Casey, would it be all right if your brother and your two children came in?" The nurse asked.

Casey nodded. "Of course." She said clutching her stomach as another contraction hit. Sam let Casey grab her hand.

"Hey Casey!" Derek said kissing the top of Casey's head.

"Hey mom!" Braden and Casey exclaimed.

"Oh my god Sam! Get a nurse, I think it's time!" Casey exclaimed.

"I'll go get one, come on guys your mom is going to have a baby we need to leave." Derek stated ushering his niece and nephew out of the room.

A doctor came in and checked Casey. "All right you're ready to have this baby." She said.

The nurses prepped Casey to have the baby.

"Sam, it's going to hurt! I'm terrified; I've never done this before!" Casey said scared.

"Case it'll be ok, I'll be here, don't worry." Sam said reassuring Casey. He wiped her forehead with a moist washcloth.

"Ok Casey, I need you to push." The doctor instructed. Casey did as she was told for about another half an hour.

"Ok one more time." Another doctor instructed. Casey pushed and screamed.

"Congratulations you two have a beautiful healthy little girl!" The doctor stated putting the baby on Casey's lap.

Sam was tearing up. He cut the cord and looked at his daughter fondly. "She's beautiful Case, just like her mother." He said smiling.

"Aww thanks." The nurse took the baby to get cleaned up after Casey and Sam had bonded with her for a little while.

"So what do you want to name her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't really look like some of the names we chose for her." Casey said thinking.

"Nicole?"

Casey shook her head no.

"Hannah?"

"No." Casey said. "I think she looks like a Jayden." Casey said.

"Jayden, I like it." Sam replied.

"Do you want to choose the middle name?" Casey asked him.

"Sure, how about Faith?" Sam asked confirming it with his wife.

"I love it! Jayden Faith!" Casey said looking down at little Jayden.

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Casey said cheerfully.

"Hey Case, congratulations!" Derek exclaimed walked over to Casey.

"Mom, I could hear you screaming from the waiting room!" Braden exclaimed. Casey laughed.

"So I'm guessing we have a little sister?" Kayleigh asked noticing the pink blanket Jayden was wrapped up in.

"Yep!" Casey said.

"What's my beautiful niece named?"

"Jayden Faith." Casey said proudly.

"Beautiful name." Derek stated.

**Ten Years Later **

Casey and Sam were now both thirty-seven. Kayleigh and Braden were both twenty one. When Sam and Casey were thirty they bought a house of their own in a suburb of New York, a six bedroom house to fit their growing family.

Casey had gotten pregnant again at thirty with yet another girl, Sophie Clarice. When Casey was thirty-five they welcomed their fifth and sixth child, twins-again! Again they had a boy and a girl, Jake Christopher and Rebecca Katherine. Their family was complete.

Casey and Sam started out rough; they became parents at the age of sixteen. They worked hard for what they wanted. It really taught them that if you made goals and tried to achieve them you **could **be successful. They had six great children, lived in a great town, had a great house, and great jobs. Casey's mom and George never got back in Casey's life, Derek, Marti, and Lizzie visited for the holidays. Casey and Sam were happy-they were always happy-from the beginning their lives truly started together.

_**THE END :) **_

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks to all my past reviewers, I really, really appreciate it!**


End file.
